Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Olivia version)
Inside the castle, Basil and Mrs. Brisby were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their niece again for the first time in five years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Olivia after she had arrived. Then Papa showed up and approached Basil. "Basil, there's something important I have to tell you." said Papa. "Not now, Papa." said Basil, who was too much in a mood for what Papa had to say. Right now, Basil only cared about seeing his niece. Then Papa said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Fievel!" said Papa. "Fievel? Oh yes, of course, Fievel. Why, where is the Russian-Jewish boy mouse?" said Basil. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Papa. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Basil. Papa said, "But..." But Papa was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Mr. Mole. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Mr. Mole. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Belladonna had succeeded in killing princess Olivia, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Olivia wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had washed Olivia and dressed her in warm baby blue footy pajamas with a matching hair-bow. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Olivia on, with a rose in her hand. The Powerpuff Girls knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Basil and Mrs. Brisby, they failed the entire kingdom. "Basil and Mrs. Brisby were right," Blossom sniffled. "There is no one Olivia could fall in love with." Bubbles' eyes filled with tears. "Why doesn't the entire kingdom love us anymore?" she cried. "You heard that witch." Buttercup said angrily, though she was crying, "They don't think we're perfect anymore!" A tear fell from her eye, and she wiped another one angrily. Then Blossom broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Bubbles and Buttercup followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Belladonna had won. But most of all, how will Basil and Mrs. Brisby react to this? "Poor King Basil and the Queen." Bubbles said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Buttercup added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Blossom snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Buttercup, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Butterfly awakens." said Blossom. They took what could be the last look of Olivia forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Blossom spoke. "Come!" said Blossom, and she, Bubbles, and Buttercup began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Beauty fair, Brown of chocolates in your eyes Fur the color of the softest sand Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Abu from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Buttercup noticed this and put Abu right back to sleep. Blossom has now finally put Basil and Mrs. Brisby to sleep and has just put the spell on Papa. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Fievel. Seems he's fallen in love with some Scottish-British girl mouse." Blossom suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Papa had said. "Scottish-British girl mouse?" said Blossom, as she quickly flew back to Papa and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Butterfly, who was actually the Scottish-British girl mouse. Could Fievel have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The Scottish girl mouse, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Blossom, trying to keep him awake. "Just some Scottish-British girl mouse he met." said Papa sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Blossom. "Once upon...a dream!" Papa said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Butterfly! Prince Fievel!" said Blossom, when she finally realized the truth. Butterfly mentioned that she met the Russian-Jewish boy mouse in Once upon a dream. So that means the Russian-Jewish boy mouse she met was actually Prince Fievel Mousekewitz. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Blossom. Then she, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Fievel was still riding through the wilderness with Wilbur under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Wilbur and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off, fixed his hat straight, and looked back at Wilbur. Wilbur gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Fievel easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Belladonna's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Fievel was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for five years. Fievel was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the weasels jumped at him and started to take him. Fievel struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more weasels kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Belladonna smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Ichy called out, as the weasels continued tying Fievel up and gagging him with a yellow cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Belladonna appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Fievel's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a run-of-the-mill child, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Belladonna, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the weasels and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the weasels carried Fievel out as Belladonna continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Fievel was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Fievel's hat was on the floor. They picked it up, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Fievel. "Belladonna!" gasped the Powerpuff Girls. "She's got Prince Fievel!" said Buttercup. Then Blossom knew where Belladonna could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Blossom said quietly. Bubbles gasped in horror. "But we can't...we can't go there!" she said. Then Blossom's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Blossom, placing one flipper in her other. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs